


I taste the sparks on your tongue

by lightly



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a show Siwon and Leeteuk relieve some tension</p>
            </blockquote>





	I taste the sparks on your tongue

Siwon entertains the thought that this is wrong for all of a second. It’s wrong, it’s so wrong. It’s wrong for all kinds of reasons, so many reasons and it’s right for only one. One very good reason, important. He needs this. _Needs_. He needs this release, needs this soft rush of pleasure. He needs it, he craves it. They both do.

Jungsu feels small in his arms; Jungsu is so light that it’s no effort at all for Siwon to hold all of his weight. Siwon doesn’t think he needs to use the wall as support - but there is something about pressing Jungsu against a hard surface and fucking him hard and rough until he moans and cries out in pleasure.

Need. Need. Need. Need. Need.

Jungsu looks so fragile, so soft, like he might bend and break if Siwon is anything but gentle. But Siwon doesn’t want to be gentle; he doesn’t have the will power to even think about holding back. Siwon knows that Jungsu is much stronger than he looks. He knows that underneath the tight Jeans and flimsy T-shirt Jungsu wears there is lightly toned muscle, smooth skin marred by a smattering of scars. Siwon has mapped them all; he knows the lines and curves of Jungsu’s body by heart. Siwon loves to touch him, needs to touch him, he likes to feel it when Jungsu breaks apart as Siwon explores every inch of his skin with hands and tongue and teeth.

Loves to touch, _needs_ to touch.

Yeah, it’s wrong. But that hasn’t stopped them yet.

It feels like they crash together. Jungsu huffs out a breathless laugh as his back hits the wall. Such a small sound but it has a large effect on Siwon. Siwon feels like he’s falling now, falling and Jungsu is the only one who can catch him. He feels the soft buzz of arousal as Jungsu grinds against him. Jungsu claws at him, pulls at Siwon’s shirt - already torn from rough housing fan service at the finale of the show. Jungsu tears at the fabric, rips at it until it’s gone, until it’s just shreds of material on the floor. Jungsu scratches at Siwon’s back, he’s dangerously close to leaving marks that make-up won’t be able to cover. But Siwon doesn’t care, it’s a delicious pain that Jungsu delivers to him and Siwon needs it, he craves it.

They both need it.

“Hyung.” Siwon moans the word into the curve of Jungsu’s neck; he feels the vibration of Jungsu’s laugh. Jungsu’s skin tastes salty, slick with perspiration from the nights exertions. He licks at the dip of Jungsu’s collarbone and he feels Jungsu shiver - it’s a sensitive spot.

Heat, arousal, need coil low in Siwon’s belly. His stomach feels like it’s doing somersaults in anticipation as Jungsu tightens the grip he has around Siwon. Jungsu’s arms are hooked around his neck, his legs wrapped around Siwon’s waist. Jungsu has strong, strong thighs.

“Siwon-ah.” There is a rough edge to Jungsu’s voice. He speaks quietly, barely above a whisper but the need in his tone is deafening.

Need. Need. Need. Need. Need.

The T-shirt Jungsu is wearing is slightly too big for him, the collar slips down exposing Jungsu’s shoulder, exposing more smooth skin. It reminds Siwon that Jungsu is wearing clothes. Too many clothes. He tugs at Jungsu’s shirt, pulls it up. Jungsu tightens his legs around Siwon to support himself as he pushes them away from the wall so he can pull his shirt up and over his head, the shirt pools on the floor at their feet.

It’s awkward getting their pants off because neither of them really wants to let go of the other. It ends up with Siwon having his pants down around his ankles and with Jungsu having one pant leg still on, the other trailing on the floor as Siwon picks him up and slams him against the wall. Jungsu laughs into Siwon’s mouth as Siwon kisses him. Jungsu kisses him back; Jungsu’s kisses are hard, desperate.

Need. Need. Need. Need. Need.

Need overwhelms him. Jungsu grabs for him, at him; their erections rub together creating a devastating friction that sends thrills of sensation through Siwon’s every nerve. Siwon chokes back a cry of ecstasy as Jungsu grips him tighter, as Jungsu bucks his hips, arches into Siwon’s touch.

Siwon doesn’t know how to do this. No, that’s wrong, he knows how to do this, knows what he’s doing. But this need - the urgency with which they fell off stage and into each others arms - it didn’t leave them time to pick up things they needed. Things that weren’t each other. It’s going to take more than spit and a prayer to get through this. Siwon, Siwon doesn’t want to be gentle. He needs something, needs this, needs it now, fast, hard. But he doesn’t want to hurt Jungsu either. Jungsu, Jungsu who is stronger than he looks. Sometimes it scares Siwon just how much he wants Jungsu, how much he wants his leader, how much he wants to be led. He kisses Jungsu’s dimple - Siwon loves that dimple - he licks along the line of Jungsu’s jaw. Jungsu bucks and moans, grinding himself against the hard line of Siwon’s body.

Need. Need. Need. Need. Need.

Instinctively Siwon thrusts upwards, bucking his hips in time with Jungsu. Siwon can feel the hard length of Jungsu’s erection trapped between them. Siwon’s own cock presses against the curve of Jungsu’s ass, but Jungsu isn’t ready for him yet.

“Siwon-ah.” Jungsu moans out his name, his breath is a hot rush of air, it feels like fire dancing across Siwon’s skin. “Siwon-ah, move faster…need.” Jungsu’s words trail off, fade away, it’s almost like his words fail him.

“Teukie.” Siwon whispers, his lips flush against Jungsu’s mouth. “Hyung, Teukie-hyung.”

They move together, in time, in sync. Pressure builds up in Siwon’s chest, lights flicker and fuzz behind his eyes. He feels like he’s drowning, drowning in sensations and Jungsu is his anchor.

Want. Need. His.

Siwon feels Jungsu shudder against him. Jungsu bites down on his shoulder, it hurts but the pain is brief and not unwelcome.

Heat, fire, want, need all flare up inside him as that friction, as that pressure, the feeling of Jungsu moving against him, moving with him - it pushes him over the edge. He wants to be with Jungsu, wants to be _in_ Jungsu, wants to have Jungsu riding his dick and screaming his name. But he didn’t have time for that, didn’t have the time to hold back, didn’t have the strength to hold back. He never had the strength to hold back when it came to Jungsu.

Siwon came first, he always did. He has no control, not in this. He always wanted Jungsu, always needed Jungsu.

Need. Need. Need. Need. Need.

“Siwon-ah.” Jungsu sighs, it’s a small, breathless, sated sigh.

Siwon kisses Jungsu’s dimple again, gently, lovingly. He kisses the side of Jungsu’s mouth, kisses his lips. He kisses Jungsu’s nose and Jungsu chuckles.

“They’ll be looking for us, Siwon-ah.” Jungsu says and there is regret in his voice. Soon it will be time to go back and face the crowd.

Not yet though. For a few more minutes it’s just them alone in the quiet. They only sounds are the low huffs of their breathing and the hot, hard thrum of their heart beats.

 

.end


End file.
